


Ladrien

by gabriellaloucaporcompras



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Challenges, Contests, Gen, Ladrien June
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriellaloucaporcompras/pseuds/gabriellaloucaporcompras
Summary: This is a list of promts I came up for Ladrien , feel free to use them. There will be winners





	Ladrien

Hello if you are here then I have a few prompts you can use for Ladrien June. I and gueswho will judge the submissions and at the end will declare the winners. The winners are announced June next year when I return with a whole new list of prompts. By the way, each prompt will get an individual winner  
All you have to do is be creative and let the link for your fic on the comment section. Also, tell me which prompt are you going to do  
There is no limit on story size

  
1 ) Pregnant Ladrien. I know there is many pregant Marinette but I failed to see a story around this characters. It would be easy since they already love each other . The prompt can be a one shot of her telling him the news, of them having the child,...

  
2 ) Ladrien date . We all know Ladybug loves Adrien . What if Chat discovering this fact sets up a date between Her and Adrien . What if Adrien tries to act like a jerk trying to make Ladybug move on from what he believes is just a fan crush so that she can fall in love with him but as chat . Will it work ? Can it lead to a revelation ? It´s up to you

  
3 ) Ladrien kiss, Ladybug is caught kissing Adrien and now they have to deal with the backlash from the meadia while finding out what that kiss meant . What will Alya think when her two ships Adrientte and Lady Noir seem destroyed ? How will Gabriel react to his son dating his enemy

  
4 ) Kids are smart. After seeing Ladybug kissing their their father ( Emma/Hugo/ Louis ) decides to act out . How will Adrien and Marinette get away with it

  
5) Ladrien piano. Ladybug swings close to Adrien´s window to make sure he is safe, not to spy on him obliviosly . He asks her inside and plays for her while she swoons over him

  
6 ) Adrien (loses/forgets) his ring and ends up trapped with Ladybug inside a building . How will they find their way out of this and will love blom ?

  
7 ) Ladybug knows Adrien is about to date kagami so she intervenes and takes him away on her arms and far from her rival .

  
8) Not on my watch . What if Tikki hadn´t stopped Marinette from transfroming during Oni Chan and Ladybug had a heart to heart with Lila ?

  
9) Original idea. This is the most special because it rewards creativity . the one with the best or craziest idea for Ladrien wins. This doesn´t need to be a new story it can be a already published one .The only thing to do is to put the link below so that I can check it out.

Thank you so much. Hope you like this prompts and even if you don´t write them, feel free to check out from the ones who did. Suggestions for the winners will obviously be taken into consideration. Writing skills, Character development, Similarity between the characters in the story and in the Canon universe, Creativity. This is just some of the judging factors to be considered. 

Ps: if you don´t like Ladrien don´t worry because I will regularly give out other prompts 

Are you up for it? Well good luck


End file.
